Wireless communication devices, such as mobile devices, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers, may be configured to communicate with wireless communication networks. Such devices may, for example, communicate via access points (APs) of wireless local area networks (WLANs) in accordance with Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards or the like. Wireless communication devices may communicate with WLANs which are private WLANs of an enterprise or public WLANs such as hotspots. When a wireless communication device operates within a wireless communication network, such as, for example, a WLAN, and communicates with access points (APs) of the wireless communication network, the wireless communication device monitors a radio signal strength indicator (RSSI) from the APs. As the wireless communication device moves within the wireless communication network, the wireless communication device can move outside the range of an AP of the wireless communication network, which causes the wireless communication device to sense a decrease in RSSI from the AP. When the RSSI monitored by the wireless communication devices falls below a threshold value, the wireless communication device roams to another AP of the wireless communication network and establishes communication therewith. Known methods of controlling wireless communication devices operating in wireless communication networks generally only consider the RSSI when determining whether to roam to another AP of the wireless communication network.